


Just A Dream

by Allura99



Category: Voltron: Lion Force (1984)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allura99/pseuds/Allura99
Summary: A nightmare makes Allura check that her teammates are okay, leading to a late night conversation between the princess and the commander.
Kudos: 5





	Just A Dream

Allura struggled viciously against her bonds, as the Doom guards pulled her down the dark corridor. She tried desperately to remember how she got captured. However, she could only vaguely recall a trap that had resulted in the capture of the lions.

She resumed her struggle against the metallic bands that bound her wrists together. While she realized that the struggle was in vain, it kept her mind off other things. Allura did not want to think about where they were taking her.

At some point after her capture, her uniform had been replaced by a garment that didn’t leave much of her anatomy to the imagination. Her stomach turned at the thought of being placed in one of Lotor’s harems. She choked at the thought of Lotor actually touching her.

Suddenly they came to a balcony. Allura was stunned by the appearance of thousands of Doom warriors in the arena. The guards’ excitement picked up its fervor as they dragged her to a throne-like chair.

“Allura, my dear,” Lotor greeted, his eyes slowly traveling over her, “so nice of you to join us.”

He turned his eyes to the floor of the arena, his smile broadening. “I think that we have some entertainment that may appeal to you.”

Allura’s comment was cut off by Lotor’s savage jerk on the chain attached to her wrists. As she tried to keep herself away from the prince, Lotor slowly pulled her closer and closer to him. She managed not to touch him until another savage jerk sent her tumbling across his lap.

Allura rose to her feet, glaring at the prince. He smiled at her, enjoying her anger. “Are you not interested in the entertainment for this afternoon?”

Swallowing hard, Allura turned away from Lotor and looked at the floor of the arena. Nausea assailed her as she realized that it was her teammates who were the ones to provide today’s entertainment. Her eyes took in every bruise, cut, and broken bone. She turned to Lotor with tears in her eyes.

“Please,” she whispered. “Please.”

“Please, what?” Lotor’s look of satisfaction grew.

Allura knelt before him, her bounded hands raised in pleading. “Please, spare my planet and my friends. I beg you.”

He laughed. “Turn your friends loose so they can try to rescue you? Leave Arus to call on Galaxy Garrison for more help? I don’t think so.”

“I will stay here willingly, if you will leave them and Arus alone.”

Lotor studied Allura, debating his options. “And what would be my guarantee, Allura?”

“I would . . .” Her voice broke momentarily. She took a deep breath to calm herself. “I would order them not to jeopardize Arus in an attempt to rescue me.”

Lotor toyed with her chain. “Your friends would never leave you with me. They would give their lives to protect you, Princess Allura. And they are going to do that now.”

Lotor rose and walked to the edge of the balcony. He glanced over his shoulder before jerking Allura once more to him. He forced her to look at the scene, as a row of Doom soldiers armed with laser blasters lined up in front of the Voltron Force.

“Lotor, please, I beg you.” She was openly crying now. “Please, I will do whatever you want. Please, Lotor.”

“You will whatever I want you to do now,” he replied menacingly. “At least this way I know that they will interfere with me no longer.”

He studied the scene for a moment. “Guards!” he barked. The soldiers jumped, their blasters pointed at the Voltron Force.

“Lotor,” Allura begged.

“Fire!”

“No!” Allura watched helplessly as the soldiers fired, the laser light blinding. Her eyes readjusted quickly, in time to see each of her teammates crumpled to the floor. Their bodies were quickly concealed by a cloud of dust.

The roar of the satisfied crowd and her own sobs made her want to claw her ears off. Lotor’s laughter grew intensity until it covered the noise of the crowd. Everything swirled around her.

* * * * *

She tried to slow her galloping heart as she sat straight up in bed. ‘It was only a dream,’ she chanted. ‘It was only dream. It was not real. It was only a dream.’

Allura wiped her wet cheeks, her eyes burning from the tears she had shed. She was shaking. She couldn’t remember ever having so vivid a nightmare.

She got out of bed. Walking on quivering legs, she found her robe. Pulling it tight around her, she left her room.

She desperately needed to see Keith, to know that he and the others were okay. She luckily met no guards as she moved through the castle. Within moments, she was outside Keith’s door.

She knocked softly, before she could think better of the action. The captain activated the door, running a hand through his unruly black hair.

“Princess? Do you know what time it is?”

Allura shook her head, tears threatening to appear once more. Noticing, Keith grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into his room. As the door closed, he punched in the lock code.

He turned to her, slightly embarrassed that he was only wearing navy pajama bottoms. However, something was clearly wrong with the princess. Especially if she came to his room at this time of night.

“I’m sorry, Keith,” she said, trying to regain some self-control. “It all sounds so silly now.”

“What does?” he asked gently.

“I had a nightmare and I’m afraid that I came over here without thinking. I should head back.”

“Whoa,” he said, moving between her and the door. “It must have been some nightmare.”

He gently led her to the edge of his bed, sitting down beside her. “It will help to talk it out.”

Allura nodded weakly, maintaining a death grip on the robe at her throat. “I dreamed that we had been captured by Lotor. He made me one of his harem girls, pulling me around by a chain.

“We were in some kind of arena, filled with Doom soldiers. He showed that day’s entertainment. It was . . . it was you and the others.

“I tried to stop it, saying that I would willingly stay with him. But he wouldn’t. I watched as they fired, as the team . . .” Her sobs killed the rest of the sentence.

Keith quickly hugged her, rocking her slightly. “It was only a dream,” he said softly.

“But it seemed so real, and I was so helpless . . .” Her voice trailed off. Gradually her tears subsided.

Wiping the tears from her cheeks, Keith locked eyes with her. “You know that the team and I will do everything in our power to protect you.”

Allura nodded.

“And to protect Arus,” he added.

She nodded mutely again.

“I’m sorry that you were spooked so badly,” he said, brushing her hair away from her face. “I want you to know that I am here for you whenever you need me. Especially when you are upset.”

He paused. “Even if it is two o’clock in the morning.”

Allura laughed. “Thank you, Keith.”

“Anytime, Princess,” he said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. He took the moment to study for her face red from crying, because she was concerned for him and the others. He silently renewed the vow to protect her with everything he had.

They stood up and headed to the door. Keith punched in a code, unlocking the door. They stood and looked at each other as the door opened.

“Sweet dreams, Princess.”

“Thank you, Keith. Good night.”

A few minutes later, as she settled back in her bed, Allura drifted into sweet dreams indeed.


End file.
